my heart Dumbo Poreotics
by CathlynFloresAbracosa
Summary: Danikha Klein Nguyen is the younger sister of Phi Nguyen from the Jabbawockeez. She is childhood friends with Matt "Dumbo" Nguyen, they were practically inseparable but when they tragedy struck between the two and she left for the next 2 years to get away from it all, when she came back will everything be okay or will it make everything worst?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: my heart (Welcome back to Westminster!)

"DAN, WAKE UP!" I heard my brother Phi yell from downstairs

today is my first day in Pasadena City College which I'm not too excited going, I'm not excited at all.

My brother and i moved back to Westminster, California 3 days ago after being 2 years away so we haven't met anyone from our neighborhood.

"5 more minutes" I yelled back, then I hear footsteps coming up then 10 seconds later my door busted open. Dammit! Great way to start my morning, my brother nagging and screaming!

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP; YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Phi screamed and pulled the sheets covering me so I will be exposed from the cold morning

"Ugh! Fine" muttered defeated to my brother. Someday Phi I'm gonna get you back for this, mentally swearing my revenge.

I went to my bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, combed and blow dried my hair.

I went down stairs and saw Phi cooking, PHI COOKING!? This isn't going to end well, the last time he cooked we had to call 911, but this time it went smoothly.

he placed a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of me, he had a huge grin in his face which got me questioning

"What's up with you? What's with the huge grin?" I asked sipping a cup of coffee

"i got a surprise for you later, eat fast, I'll drive you to school" he replied still with that stupid smirk, I ate my breakfast and went outside to Phi's car.

I saw our neighbor he had freaky hair that really catches people's attention, he looked at us and smiled then jumped in his car and drove off, and the only thing I could think of was "he looked so damn familiar"

The ride to school wasn't that long, but Phi keeps giving tips on how to survive my first day and crap.

"I'll pick you up at 3" Phi said, I nodded and he drove off

As I enter my new school everyone was staring at me, who could blame them?

If an Asian kid whom you have never seen before walk in your school in the middle of the semester, you would stare too right? Yeah I thought so.

As I was walking I bumped into a really cute, not-so-tall guy with a lip ring

"I'm so sorry" said the guy with the lip ring

"no, I should be apologizing I didn't see where I was going" I replied.

"You must be new here, want me to show you around? I'm Lawrence by the way but everyone calls me Law" he said, I smiled and replied

"uhh, sure I'm Danikha but my friends call me DK"

We headed to my locker which was located next to Law's and guess what? We have the same class together! How awesome was that?

As we were heading to our applied algebra class, I saw my neighbor with the unusual hair surrounded by girls in front of the classroom door, as I entered, he gave me an unusal smile,

I just rolled my eyes and sat down beside Law then the teacher entered which I'm guessing is .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: My Heart (meeting poreotics)

"Matthew Nguyen! Please take a seat!" I heard Ms. Sanchez yell to my neighbor, so his name is Matthew Nguyen? Sounds familiar, did I know him from somewhere?

"Dumbo is such a pain" I heard Law muttered,

"Dumbo?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone calls him Dumbo "

I was about to reply when I heard Ms. Sanchez say "okay, we have a new student joining us, please stand and introduce yourself".

I stood and introduced myself, as I was doing so I saw Dumbo staring at me with a suspicious smirk that got me curious but I brushed it off as usual

It was free period, I went to the auditorium and see no one there, I noticed a speaker so I plugged in my iPod and played "like a g6" by Far East movement then I started dancing, I did some popping, tutting, breaking and just freestyled

as I finished I heard someone clapped and it scared the living shit out of me

"that was amazing" said a girl that I saw in my algebra class

"uhh thank you?" was all I said still shocked that she was watching.

"I'm Angel, VP of the student council"

"I'm Danikha, new student"i said whenthe door opened then I saw Law.

"hey Lawrence, what's up?" I asked

"I was looking everywhere for you, I want you to meet some people. Oh hey Angel, didn't see you there" Law said to me then to Angel

As we said goodbye to angel, Law grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria, I noticed that some girls were glaring at me.

As we reached the cafeteria, I saw a chubby guy with a red Mohawk waved at us motioning us to go in their table.

As we sat down, Law introduced his friends to me"so I would like you to meet my friends this is, Chad Mayate, Can Nguyen, Charles Nguyen and Justin Valles but we call him JetLi ".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danikha Klein Nguyen but call me DK" I introduced myself with a smile.

My first day went by smoothly Law and his friends said goodbye to me and gave me their numbers, they also mentioned they were in a dance crew called poreotics and they invited me to watch them practice on Saturday in Law's house which was 6 houses away from mine.

As I was waiting for Phi to pick me up, I remembered that Phi had a surprised for me after school. I snapped out of my trance by Phi's honking and i jumped in his car, our ride home was very interesting we talked about my first day.

As we arrived home, Phi dragged me to the garage, as we entered I saw a silver Honda civic

"SURPRISE!" Phi yelled

"OMFG! Thank you so much Phi! You're the best brother ever" I said hugging Phi

"don't just thank me, thank the rest of the JabbaWockeeZ" said Phi then a group of guys in their infamous white mask jumped out and pulled me in a deep hug

"OMG! What are you guys doing in Cali? Thanks for the car by the way, but what for?" I asked then Rainen removed his masked and answered

"were having an interview and a photo shoot here, we'll be here for 4 days and the car is a parting gift of some sort".

It was 11pm when the Jabbas left and I was about to go to sleep when I heard really loud music coming Dumbo's lawn.

Dumbo just coming home with a group of friends and they freaking partied all night!, and guess what? His room is direct to mine! (Like in the "you belong with me" video by taylor swift).

he went to his room and he was making out with a blond chick. I went to bed trying to go back to sleep, this is going to be a long night.

The next morning I woke up with a headache, thanks a lot Dumbo, I took a shower and got dressed.

I look at my window to see Dumbo asleep, typical, I got a baseball and threw it in dumbo's window and it him right in the stomach! Hell yea! He got up holding his stomach glaring at me, I just smirked and left,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: My Heart (Saturday night)

It's Saturday and I'm heading to Law's house to watch poreotics do what they do best!

And no they don't know that I dance, only Angel whom I have gotten really close with, she is also going to practice to watch his boyfriend Can.

As I was heading to Law's I saw Dumbo also heading somewhere, weird, we've been ignoring each other since the baseball incident.

I arrived at Law's house and got viciously attacked with a hug by Mr. Lawrence Devera

"hey Law, what's with you?" I asked

"Nothing, just happy to see you" he replied.

"So shall we start?" said Charles pumped up for practice, and then the door opened

"sorry I'm late, you haven't started yet, right?" said… Dumbo?! Hell no!

I whispered to Law "what's Dumbo doing here?"

"He's a member of poreotics, did I forget to mention that? hehe" he replied nervously knowing that I would freak about Dumbo.

Angel sat beside me as the guys warmed up, "hey DK, what's with you and Dumbo?" asked Angel

"Nothing Chi, what are you talking about?" I replied nervously, she rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Can interrupted

"Chichi can you videotape our performance?" "sure thing babe! This isn't over D" Chi replied to Can and glared at me.

The guys danced their asses of but still joking around then as they finished Chad asked

"so how was it?" with his amazing smile

I smiled back and replied "it was incredible, your popping is so dope!".

"thanks" they said in unison. When they were taking a break I went to Law's living room and saw a beautiful white grand piano, then I started playing and sang:

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind  
he broke his own heart as I watch and he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore that she would never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_**

Dumbo entered the room and sat next to me, I just ignored him and continued singing

**_But Darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception  
you are the only exception, you are the only exception.._**

I stopped singing cuz I was tearing up and to my surprise Dumbo pulled me into a hug me, burst out crying on his shoulder

his hugged felt so right for some weird reason and it felt really familiar but I didn't mind it, we broke apart when we heard footsteps coming and saw Charles enter

"hey were going to McDonalds for dinner" he said with a huge smile that made me smile too.

When Charles had left, I was wiping my tears trying my best not to look like cried then I looked over at Dumbo and said

"thank you" then hugged him again and headed to the guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: My Heart (flashback)

**_March 19, 1998_**

I got home from school with my brother Phi, when we heard our parents screaming and yelling, cursing at each other I heard my mother yell

"I'm leaving you and this house!"

I looked at Phi confused, when my mom left I went to Phi's room, it was 1:30 in the morning

i just sat in his bed as he gave me a speech explaining what happened

"Dan, what you just witnessed is a part of life, Love won't last forever and this is a perfect example it, when you make mistakes in your love life, it will hurt a lot, its s hard to mend a broken heart so be very careful, Danikha"

I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks taking in and understanding what just happened

On that day I swore to myself not to fall in love until one day I met Matthew Nguyen...

**D****_ecember 2, 2008_**

"Hey Matt!" I said with enthusiasm to my best friend

"yeah?" said Matt with a huge goofy smile marked on his face while we were walking in the park

"you know what Saturday is?" I asked

"Thanks giving?" he answered completely clueless

"no you idiot! It's our 8 year friendship anniversary" I said pouting

"hahaha aren't we too old to be celebrating that?" he asked giving me a hug that made me smile

"are you kidding me! Of course not!" I said

"okay okay, I'm sorry, to make it up to you, how about we go to the carnival on Saturday?" Matt offered, making me smile and tackle him with a hug

I admit I was in love with this boy, he understand me the most, and made me laugh and never seems to let me down so of course I couldn't wait for this Saturday

the only problem was Matt was a playboy, he dates like any hot girl he sees, when I asked him why, he said

"because the girl that I really like doesn't like me back, I don't stand a chance with her, I date girls to see if I can find anyone that could compared to her"

when I ask whose the girl he ignores me and changes the topic

Saturday night came like lightning and I so excited to spend a great night with Matt!

I was calling him all afternoon but he wouldn't answer, were late, he said 7 and its already 8:30, he must be busy

so I went to house and his room was locked, so I used the key he gave me and opened the door

I was shocked to see Matt in bed with Kristine the one of my closest friends, I mean ex-close friend, making out!

the only thing I said to him was "I'm sorry to disturbed"

then I rushed out of his house, tears falling, I heard him yell

"D, stop! Wait!"

I was furious that he stood me up, this really killed me inside, I walked fast, ignoring his call.

Matt ran up to me and grabbed my arm,"leave me alone!" I said obviously pissed

"Dan, I'm really sorry, I... I forgot" Matt tried to reason out

"oh, so you forgot? Then let's make it even, I'll forget that you were my best friend and I'll forget you ever existed!" I said as calm and as serious as I could, fighting back the tears

"Dan" Matt said for a final time

"just leave me alone" I said pulling away from his grip and walked back home

**_2 weeks later_**

Matt and I haven't spoke to each since then, and I was moving to Arizona in 3 days

he doesn't know about the move which is a good thing I guess, I could start a new life without him, I could completely forget him and he could forget about me

**_3 days later_**

**Dumbo's POV:**

Weird, DK didn't show up for school today, it's been 2 weeks and I can't take it anymore! I have to get my best friend back! It's not the same without her! I miss her smile, her laughter, her voice. That does it! I'm going to apologize and get her back after school!

The house was quiet, too quiet, like its empty, I asked the old lady next door and she gave me the most heart breaking news I have ever received

_DK and Phi moved to Arizona_, that's it! I lost all chances to get my best friend back. I went home, and I found a letter on my table, it said:

_Dear: Matt_

_if you're reading this I'm half way to Arizona, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the move, I guess it's for the best, it's much easier to forget you… and for you to forget me_

_-Danikha_

On that day on I tried my best to forget the only girl that made me smile like no other, like what she wanted…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: My Heart (do you remember?)

**Dumbo's POV:**

I woke up from the weirdest dream, it's about a girl, she had the sweetest smile ever

she said "do you remember?", and then I woke up from my alarm clock

"dammit!" I cursed

"What should I remember?" i asked myself.

I took a shower and got dressed, while I was fixing my hair I heard my phone rang, fuck, I misplaced it again

I was looking for it, I opened my drawer and saw a picture, it was me two years ago, with a girl that looked familiar, we were in amusement park,there was a note written behind it, it said:

_"02/19/2008_

_Matt,_

_Thanks for today, Promise me you'll never forget this day, it was amazing!_

_–Danikha 3"_

I was shocked; I couldn't think straight, my long lost best friend was DK?

Why didn't I notice it before? I snapped out of my trance and headed down stairs and headed to school, "does she remember me?"

**Danikha's POV:**

I woke up with someone jumping up and down on my bed

"Law, what the hell?" I said kinda pissed, I hate mornings

"wake up D! We'll be late for school" Law shouted with enthusiasm

"fine, leave so I can get ready!" I said defeated, I got up and got ready for school and went downstairs to see the rest of poreotics except Dumbo in my kitchen

"Where's Phi?"I asked

"Phi went to the mall" answered Law with the cutest smile ever

we drove to school, Law forced me to let him drive, and how could I say no to that boy? He was very persuasive

I met up with Chi and went to Advance Biology, I saw Dumbo, he looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile ever then went back talking to some girls

"what's with Dumbo's smirk?" whispered Chi, obviously curious and so was I, I just shrugged.

"Lunch, my favorite subject!" yelled Charles and we just laughed at him

"I thought it was Home Economics?" asked Chad with a smile

"anything that relates to food" objected by JetLi

"Hey, WhyYouGuyTalkAbout?" asked Can with his funny Asian accent that made us crack up even more.

We were having a great time when Dumbo came

"uhh hey guys, may I excuse DK, I have to talk to her, it's kinda important" said Dumbo kinda serious

"ahmm yea, sure. Be Right back guys" I said standing up

As Dumbo and I were heading to an empty music room, I sat down and asked

"what do you need me for?" he just looked at me and handed me a picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Breakeven/welcome to the crew!

As I examine the picture, my eyes grew wide, Dumbo just stared with a blank expression, I broke down in tears, I hate crying, it made me feel vulnerable.

It was a picture of me and Dumbo in the amusement park, having the time of our lives.

I felt Dumbo pull me into a hugged and said

"I'm so sorry, I would never let you down again, I hate seeing you cry and I hate myself for doing what I did to you 2 years ago, if only I could take it all back I would"

it sounded so sincere, it felt that he meant every word, I couldn't help but forgive him.

30mins have past and it was time for physics but I didn't feel like going, I just sat in the music room, examining an electric guitar.

Dumbo was just staring at me smiling.

"What's up?" I asked tuning the guitar

"you've changed a lot" he said still smiling, I just smiled at him and started played

**_His best days were some of my worst  
if I met a girl that's gonna put him first  
well I'm wide awake, he has no trouble sleeping  
it's been a heartbreak but it don't breakeven_**

**_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
and what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay yeah  
I'm falling into pieces, I'm falling into pieces_**

I stopped playing; I heard footsteps and saw Can and Chi entered.

**Dumbo's POV:**

She sang the most beautiful song, I could tell that she meant every word of it, but I wonder who that song was for?

Hearing this, now I couldn't tell her what I really feel about her for the past 10 years, she was 9 when I first fell in love with her,

I always thought it was puppy love, but I never got over it, in fact, my feelings for her grew over the years.

This heartbreaking, but at least I got my best friend back.

Can and Angel entered the room, they look happier than usual

"they're having an ABDC auditions in the auditorium in 2 month!" they said in unison

"are you damn serious?" I asked, stunned by the news

I saw DK not as happy as me, Can or Angel, understandable since her brother already participated and won the show with the JabbaWockeeZ

I saw Law, Chad, Charles and JetLi come in with huge grins in their faces.

"Hey DK, why don't you audition with poreotics?" asked Angel to Dan

**Danikha's POV:**

"Hey DK, why don't you audition with poreotics?" asked Chichi, FUCK, I cursed mentally

"you dance?" asked Chad.

I saw Law, Charles, Jetli, Can and Dumbo looking at me with curiosity.

"Not really" I responded

"are you kidding me? You were freaking awesome!" Chi said scolding me

"shoow us what you got" said JetLi and pulled out his phone, he played OMG by usher, I felt defeated so I did some popping and waving, everyone was in awe except Chi who was grinning stupidly

"so? Is she in the crew?" asked Chi

"HELL YEAH!" said poreotics in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rivals

It's been 2 weeks since I found out that Dumbo was my long lost best friend, we've gotten really close and its weird he hasn't dated any girls since, he's getting pretty careful with this, not to get distracted I guess.

Our practices are doing well, we ready for the auditions but we still have to polish everything, it has to be perfect!

I was walking to my car when I saw Dumbo and Law talking I went over to ask what's up

"uhh, you remember Kristine right?" asked Law, yes they all know what happened to meand Dumbo's past.

"Yeah, why?" I asked scared of knowing what they're trying to say

"she's transferring here, she's coming tomorrow"

Fucking Shit, I cursed mentally. I have too much to worry about! First practices with the crew, exams, being head of the dance committee, oh fucks! The dance is in 2 weeks! I forgot! And now I have to worry about this bitch, great! (Note: sarcasm)

**_The next day_**

"Today is going to be hell!" I whispered to Law as we sat down in Spanish class, Dumbo's here early but he's asleep in the table behind ours

"just chill I bet she forgot all about you" Law said with a reassuring smile.

Then Mr. Suarez entered and said "Charles please wake Matthew up, we have a new student today" SHIT!

This blonde chick with obviously fake boobs entered

"hi everyone, I'm Kristine Hudson" she said with her obnoxious voice

"dammit I hate her already" I muttered, Law giggled, she looked at our direction, she rolled her eyes at me and grinned when she saw a half asleep Dumbo, my eyes grew wide

"she remembers me and Dumbo!" I loudly whispered at Law. He just stared at me confused

During free period I was in the gym decorating for the dance next week, when i heard someone say

"you need any help?"

I turned to see Dumbo smiling at me

"as a matter of fact I do" I replied back with a smile.

We were having so much fun decorating the gym and talking when Kristine came in

"hey Dumbo! So you're taking me to the dance right? Pick me up at 7, ok?" she said and kissed Dumbo in the cheek then walked off

Dumbo seemed stunned like he didn't get what just happened, and I just giggled

"Dumbo's taking Kristine to the dance?" asked Law

"more like Kristine forced Dumbo into taking her, you should've seen it!" I said smirking.

"So… want to go to the dance with me?" said Law with a smile

"how could I say no to that face" I answered pinching his cheeks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: a night to remember

Tonight is the night! The week went by so slowly! It was hell, Kristine has been torturing everyone and Dumbo won't stop complaining about him taking Kristine, but who could blame him?

Chi and I were getting ready, when we were done we heard the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Phi yelled.

Chad, Charles, Jet, Can and Law were all wearing black and white tux and shades? At night?

"yo D! get your ass down here!" yelled Phi

I went downstairs with Chi, the boys were in awe, Chi and I just giggled

I went over to Law "you look amazing" was all he said.

We headed to the school and just partied all night,

Law and I were having a great night but it was interrupted by little miss beauty queen Kristine

"hey Law, Daniela"

"it's Danikh-"

"who cares" she cut me off

"so Law wanna dance?" she pulled Law into the dance floor. She really is fucking persuasive

I got bored so I went to the restroom to check my make up, I have to look good for my performance,

when I heard someone coming, I rushed into one of the cubicles, it was Kristine and her stupid clique

"are you sure about this?" I heard Sarah say to Kristine

"hell yea, Danikha won't see it coming" I heard Kristine reply, once they left I got out and went back to the party, feeling nervous of whats about to happened to me

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Danikha Nguyen" I heard Ms. Sanchez said, signaling me to perform:

**_You look so dumb right now  
standing outside my house  
trying to apologize; you're so ugly when you cry  
please! Just cut it out_**

**_And don't tell me that you're sorry cuz you're not  
baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_**

**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
that was quite a show, very entertaining  
but it's over now, go on and take a bow_**

As I stepped out of the stage and headed to Law and the others

I was stopped by Kristine and her stupid clique, they were holding cups of punch

"that was a great performance" she said with a fake smile

"thanks?" I said and as I was about to leave she grabbed me by the arm and said

" you look kinda thirsty. Here have a drink" and she poured the punch on me and so did her friends, I was soaking, they just left laughing

Dumbo rushed over and put his coat over me

"are you okay?" he asked with full of concern, I smiled and replied

"yea"

The rest of the guys came over, we headed home, we said our goodbyes

Phi was already asleep so I went to my room, changed and saw Dumbo in his window, he held up a sketch book it said

"I'm sorry about tonight"

I got my sketch book and replied "it's nothing, I had fun anyways", he nodded and smiled, we went to bed

**Dumbo's POV**

I felt so bad about what happened to DK, but I got a feeling she has something planned for Kristine.

Everyone was coming over tomorrow to hang out.


End file.
